Inokori, Sensei
by Euclair
Summary: "Murid-murid, apakah kalian suka pada guru kalian ini?" / "Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya!" / "Untuk kau yang tidak mengangkat tangan, temui aku sepulang sekolah," / "Aku sudah bilang, aku bukan anak kecil! Jadi berhentilah melihatku ke bawah!" / [ Songfict Inokori, Sensei - Honeyworks ]


_"Murid-murid, apakah kalian suka pada guru kalian ini?" / "Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya!" / "Untuk kau yang tidak mengangkat tangan, temui aku sepulang sekolah," /_ _"Aku sudah bilang, aku bukan anak kecil! Jadi berhentilah melihatku ke bawah!" /_

 _Songfict_ ** _Inokori, Sensei - Honeyworks_**

 _[Koro-sensei x Karma]_

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER**

Assassination Classroom (暗殺教室) (c) Yūsei Matsui -

 _Inokori Sensei_ (c) Honeyworks

.

.

 **Note** :

Maaf kalau jadinya agak OOC. Btw, disini Koro-sensei tidak dalam bentuk monster gurita xD Bayangkan saja Koro-sensei waktu masih berwujud manusia sebagai sensei dengan tampang yang ikemen~~ /uhukuhuk. Selamat membaca~~

.

.

.

.

.

 **"Inokori, Sensei"**

.

.

.

.

.

"Murid-murid, apakah kalian suka pada guru kalian ini?"

—adalah pertanyaan yang selalu dilontarkan pria tinggi bersurai hitam seusai pelajarannya. _Koro-sensei_ panggilannya, Ia adalah wali kelas sekaligus guru s _astra Jepang kelas_ 3E SMP Kunugigaoka.

Seusai pertanyaan itu dilontarkan, murid-murid akan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas—sontak bersama-sama berseru,

"Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya!"

Tidak dengan satu orang, _Akabane Karma_ —Ia malah memasukkan tangannya ke dalam laci meja dan menatap malas gurunya itu. Bersifat acuh, tidak peduli akan perkataan gurunya.

"Untuk kau yang tidak mengangkat tangan, temui aku sepulang sekolah," ujar Koro-sensei. Setelah itu, ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruang kelasnya.

.

 _'Sialan, guru itu! Dia pikir sudah berapa kali aku dipanggil karena tidak mengangkat tangan?'_

 _'Lagipula, pertanyaan macam apa itu?Konyol sekali, bukan?'_

.

Geram, surai merah itu tanpa sadar memukul mejanya. Seisi kelaspun melihat ke ararahnya. Yang dilihat hanya bisa tertunduk malu.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi, murid-murid segera pergi meninggalkan kelas—pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Dan akhirnya, hanya tertinggal Karma. Sosok tinggi berkulit pucat terlihat memasuki ruangan kelas.

"Kau pikir aku peduli, _sensei?_ " ujar Karma sembari mendekati gurunya. Koro-sensei hanya bisa diam memandangi wajah muridnya itu.

"Selalu memandangku seperti anak kecil seenaknya.. Asal kau tahu ya, kau dan aku ini berbeda!" Karma menatap tajam lawan bicaranya.

"Benar, kita berbeda. Dan aku ini adalah orang dewasa, kurasa..." sang guru angkat bicara. Jari telunjuknya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jangan coba-coba dan berdalih dariku! Kubilang aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi jangan meremehkanku!" ucap Karma meledak. Kesabarannya selalu habis ketika berbicara dengan gurunya itu.

 _'Terlalu sulit untuk kukendalikan... hm?'_ pikir Koro-sensei di dalam hatinya. Ia lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Yah, maaf kalau kamu merasa jika aku sedang merendahkanmu... Kali ini cukup sekian dulu, silahkan pulang," hening. Mereka berdua segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan kelas tanpa kata perpisahan sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Murid-murid, apakah kalian suka pada guru kalian ini?"

"Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya!"

Pertanyaan itu terulang lagi untuk _entah_ kesesekian kalinya di kelas 3E. Semuanya mengangkat tangan dan menjawab pertanyaan dari _Koro-sensei_ dengan kompak. Tetapi tidak dengan Karma, Ia tetap mengacuhkan guru s _astra Jepang_ _nya_ itu.

"Untuk kau yang tidak mengangkat tangan," jeda sejenak.

"Sepertinya kita akan bertemu lagi, ya?" ucap Koro-sensei sembari tersenyum ke arah Karma, kemudian meninggalkan kelasnya.

.

.

.

Kembali ke rutinitas sepulang sekolah, dimana Karma terpaksa terjebak dengan _guru_ sekolahnya yang menyebalkan.

"Oi, _sensei,_ aku membencimu!"

"Aku tidak bisa menyebut ini sebagai hubungan _persahabatan_ , tahu!" tangan Karma meninju papan tulis kelas.

"Benar... Kebanyakan mayoritasnya memang seperti itu, kau menang," _Koro-sensei_ menangkis lengan Karma, mencoba menenangkannya. Sorot matanya kian memperhatikan remaja di depannya.

.

' _Sensei, kau pikir itu bisa diterima? Terserahlah! Panggil aku sesukamu'_

.

"Tapi, kau tahu _sensei?_ Kita berdua ini tidak terlalu berbeda. Lihat saja tinggiku ini _175 cm_ , Aku sudah bisa dibilang dewasa!" ucap Karma seraya menegapkan badannya, berusaha menyaingi sosok dengan tinggi _183 cm_ di depannya.

Jemari Koro-sensei diletakkan di atas kepala Karma. Mengusap lembut helai rambutnya.

"Oh nambah tinggi, ya" gumamnya pelan. Karma segera menepis tangannya dan memberi pandangan sinis _jangan-sentuh-aku_.

Koro-sensei menahan tawanya melihat tindakan Karma yang lucu itu. Lagian, bisa dilihat dari manapun dia tetaplah bocah. Bocah SMP labil, penuh emosi, yang mungkin sedang berada di dalam masa _pemberontakan._ Ingin rasanya meledek—tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya, tak ingin jikalau ia akan menyebabkan remaja itu semakin meledak.

"Oh, sudah dewasa ya? Kalau begitu buktikan," manik hitamnya seakan meremehkan anak di hadapannya.

"A.. aku tahu rasanya jatuh cinta! Karena aku sudah dewasa—mungkin, ya," ucap Karma tergagap. Keringatnya mulai mengucur. Ia tidak ingin kelihatan berbohong.

"Hentikan sikap sok kuatmu itu, Karma..."

"Aku bisa melihat menembus topeng yang kamu pasang itu," ia mengarahkan telunjuknya di depan wajah muridnya. sepasang mata menatap tajam Karma. _Cemburu_.

"Pokoknya, aku ini sudah besar! Jadi, jagalah jarak denganku, _sensei_!"

" _Sensei,_ kamu ngerti, kan?!" Karma membuang muka. Pokonya, ia tak mau tahu lagi apa yang akan dilakukan gurunya itu. Ia segera mengambil tasnya. Terburu-buru meninggalkan surai hitam yang masih berdiri mematung.

.

.

.

.

.

Koro-sensei menghela nafas lega setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Siapa bilang menjadi guru hanya berarti memberikan tugas kepada murid dan terbebas dari tugas yang ada? Yang ada malah tetap harus mengerjakan tugas yang bisa menumpuk menjadi menara 100 lantai bila tak kunjung dikerjakan. Sembari melemaskan badannya, ia menoleh ke jendela ruang gurunya. Dari situ, ia dapat melihat ruang kelas yang diajarnya, _kelas 3E_ dengan jelas. Diam-diam maniknya menangkap sosok yang amat dikenalnya. Terlihat Karma—sedang bercanda bersama teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia merasa bersalah membuatnya marah-marah kemarin. Tapi _temperamen_ buruknya itu memang tidak bisa dihindari.

.

' _Ia selalu dikelilingi orang-orang. Selalu membuat orang lain tertawa. Menyadari bahwa aku menginginkannya juga, sambil melihatnya dari jauh. Jujur, aku cemburu. Jujur, aku rindu padanya—sosok Karma yang kukenal dahulu._ '

.

 _[ Selalu dikelilingi oleh orang lain. Jumlah hal-hal penting terus meningkat. Saat memiliki seseorang berharga di hatimu, kau akan tahu kesedihan yang dihasilkannya ]_

.

.

.

.

.

 **xxx**

 **[ Flashback ]**

 ** _Musim panas, 20xx._**

 ** _Koro, 17 tahun._**

Tahun ini, sekolahku mengadakan studytour di pantai. Yah, musim panas begini memang paling cocok pergi ke pantai. Sengatan matahari serasa menyapa kulit.

 _'Panas_ _sekali,'_ gumamku. Akupun memutuskan untuk membeli minuman dingin.

"Koro, ayo kita berenang!" ajak _Karasuma_ menarik tanganku—bisa dibilang ia adalah sahabat dekatku sejak sekolah dasar.

"Kamu dulu deh, mau beli minum dulu. Nanti aku nyusul, kok" Karasuma pergi menuju laut. Aku segera berjalan menuju toko, membeli minuman segar.

Setelah itu, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju laut. Sambil meneguk air, aku memperhatikan pemandangan laut. Hamparan ombak bergulung-gulung. Heran, musim panas begini ombaknya sangat tinggi.

Aku segera mencari Karasuma. _Nihil._ Tidak ada seorangpun disini. Sekejap, mataku menangkap sesuatu. Keringat dingin mulai menetes di sekujur tubuhku.

"Seseorang, tolong bantu aku! Ada orang tenggelam!" aku segera berteriak sekuat tenaga—berusaha meminta bantuan.

.

.

.

Seorang dokter keluar dari salah satu dari sekian bilik rumah sakit. Wajahnya menatapku dengan serius.

 _'Maaf, Karasuma-san tidak_ _terselamatkan'._

Waktu serasa berhenti. Ini tidak mungkin kan? Apa katanya? Karasuma... telah... Sial, semua ini salah diriku. Andai aku menyadarinya lebih cepat—aku pasti bisa menolongnya. Perasaan bersalah, sedih, kesal tercampur aduk dalam benakku. Aku tidak dapat berpikir dengan tenang.

Di belakang dokter itu, terlihat seorang anak kecil bersurai merah. Tubuh kecilnya lemas dan matanya sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis. Aku mengenalnya, dia adalah _Karma—_ Adik laki-laki Karasuma. Aku tahu, ia pasti merasa sedih karena kepergian sosok kakak yang selalu menyanginya.

.

.

.

Merasa bertanggung jawab, aku menjadi sering mengunjungi Karma. Mungkin bisa dibilang, aku berusaha menjadi sosok _'kakak'_ untuknya menggantikan _Karasuma._ Berusaha keras menghibur Karma. Walaupun selamanya, Karasuma tak akan pernah bisa tergantikan. Hubunganku dan Karmapun semakin dekat—seperti kakak dan adik sungguhan.

Apa saja akan kulakukan untuk Karma. Aku membelikannya susu stroberi _fermentasi_ favoritnya; memasakkannya sesuatu untuknya; memastikan ia memperoleh asupan gizi yang cukup; merawatnya ketika sakit; atau bahkan membantunya mengerjakan PRnya—walau anak itu lebih sering menolak tawaranku dan bersikeras tidak ingin dibantu. _Dasar, Karma memang kepala batu_ _dan sedikit err.. apa namanya.. tsundere?_ Akan tetapi, selepas dari itu semua, Karma juga selalu menghiburku ketika aku sedang terpuruk—aku bersyukur bisa mengenalnya.

.

' _Memang,_ _aku terlalu memanjakan_ _Karma. Tapi itu karena aku menyayanginya_ ,'

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Karma mulai bertumbuh besar. Karma telah menjadi pelajar di sekolah menengah pertama dan akupun telah menjadi guru yang kebetulan pula mengajar di sekolah Karma. Hubungan kami kini agak renggang karena Karma yang berusaha menjauhiku ketika kudekati. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap akan menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil—adik kecilku, yang kusayang lebih dari apapun.

— _Itu... tidak salah, bukan?_

 **xxx**

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kalian semua benar-benar menyukai _Koro-sensei?"_ ucap Karma menatap tajam ke arah teman sekelasnya—ia berdiri tepat di depan kelas. Kali ini, ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Koro-sensei tidaklah sosok yang disegani semua murid. Bahwa tak hanya dirinyalah yang tidak ingin mengangkat tangan.

Mereka semua spontan mengangkat tangan,

"Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya!—" seru seisi kelas mantap lalu tertawa.

Tak heran lagi, melakukan hal seperti itu sudah biasa bagi mereka. Pertanyaan itu begitu _familiar_ bagi mereka. Bahkan, jika pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut orang lain. Menurut teman-teman sekelasnya, _Koro-sensei_ adalah sosok guru yang baik, ramah, dan keren. Oleh karena itu, sudah dipastikan bahwa mereka akan menjawab dengan seruan 'ya!'

Karma menghela nafas panjang. Tidak adakah seorangpun yang berpikir bahwa dia hanyalah guru menyebalkan?

.

— _Sial, kali ini aku kalah_ _telak_

.

[ _Tidak_ _, tak mungkin aku ikut mengangkat tangan. Kalau ini semua hanya sandiwara belaka_ ]

.

.

.

.

.

Jam yang ditunggu-tunggu bagi kelas 3E—adalah jam pelajaran _Sastra Jepang._

"Anak-anak, ulangi perkataanku. Ari _ori haberi imasokari_ ," ujar Koro-sensei menerangkan pelajaran. Murid-murid memperhatikan gurunya itu dengan cermat.

 _"Ari ori haberi imasokari,"_ jawab seisi kelas, mengulangi pernyataan guru mereka. Pelajaran kembali berlajut.

.

.

.

"Murid-murid, apa kalian menyukai guru kalian ini?"

"Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya!"

Dengan teliti, Koro-sensei memperhatikan Karma. Sosok yang dilihat sama sekali tak bergeming—tidak mengangkat tangannya ataupun membuka mulutnya sekalipun.

"Apa kalian menyukai pelajaran _Sastra Klasik?"_

"Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya!"

Ia menuturkan sebuah pertanyaan yang berbeda. Sekali lagi ia memperhatikan si surai merah. Ia menunggu _respon_ yang akan dilakukan olehnya. Lagi-lagi diam—tidak bergerak sama sekali. Yang ada, Karma hanya menatap malas dirinya.

Meski jujur saja, sebenarnya Koro-sensei merasa sedikit lega. Ia berpikir bahwa orang yang diperbolehkan tidak mengangkat tangannya hanya Karma seorang, tidak orang lain. Ayolah, itu adalah _alibi_ semata untuk bisa bersama dengannya.

"Untuk yang tak mengangkat tangan..." Koro-sensei tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

'—Orang yang tak mengangkat tangannya... Hanya aku, bukan?'

Pikir Karma, ia segera menatap sekitarnya. Walaupun ia tahu betul, bahwa ia sendiri adalah sosok yang dimaksud Koro-sensei.

"Aku harap kau tinggal disini dulu sepulang sekolah nanti," ucap Koro-sensei sebelum meninggalkan kelas. Kali ini ia mencoba memberikan kelonggaran bagi Karma, sebab ia sendiri masih merasa bersalah karena perihal tempo hari. Tetapi dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Karma nanti.

.

.

.

Waktunya pulang, Karma sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan kelas. Malas kalau-kalau bertemu dengan gurunya itu. Setengah perjalanan keluar dari gedung sekolah, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia melupakan sesuatu.

 _'Sial, aku terlalu bersemangat pulang sampai-sampai tasku sendiri lupa ku bawa...'_ ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang ceroboh.

Karma segera berbalik, berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah kelasnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia berharap bahwa sosok menyebalkan itu tidak berpapasan dengan dirinya.

Sampai di depan pintu kelas, tanpa menunggu apa-apa Karma langsung membukanya. Mencari tasnya—ketemu. Syukur karena masih ada dalam kondisi baik. Tak beruntungnya, ia mendapati sosok yang ia harapkan tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

 _"1000 tahun berlalu, dan semuanya selalu sama,"_ suara ini—suara _baritone_ yang sangat ia kenal.

" _Hanya pengulangan sebuah pertemuan yang diikuti perpisahan,"_ matanya menangkap _Koro-sensei_ yang sedang membacakan puisi kuno dalam catatan kecilnya.

 _"Mungkin tinggal berbaris saja..."_ jeda sejenak. _Koro-sensei_ berjalan mendekat ke arah Karma.

"—Sambil menunggu giliran kita," _Koro-sensei_ menutup bukunya. Mengarahkan sepasang matanya ke manik emas Karma. Suasana hening—keduanya diam di tempat.

"Karma... mungkin saja kamu benar-benar tidak suka padaku karena peristiwa masa lalu itu. Boleh saja kamu menganggapku sumber kesialan, karena itu _Karasuma—_ kakakmu yang hebat itu... tidak terselamatkan... Maafkan aku, tapi tolong jangan mengacuhkan aku lagi," Koro-sensei berkata dengan penuh penyesalan, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hey, _sensei,"_ kali ini Karma yang membuka pembicaraan. Koro-sensei mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan muridnya itu.

"Sejujurnya... Aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu padamu. Bukannya aku tidak suka padamu. Tapi..."

"Apakah kamu yang ternyata membenciku?" rautnya berubah menjadi serius. _Koro-sensei_ terkejut mendengarnya. Ia menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa kau akan membenciku jika aku berkata... Hubungan kita bukanlah hubungan persahabatan?"

"—Atau jika aku berkata hubungan kita bukanlah sekadar guru dan murid?" jantung Karma berdegup kencang tak karu-karuan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Koro-sensei benar-benar tidak mengerti. Tadi Karma bilang bahwa ia tidak membenci dirinya... Tetapi sekarang ia berkata bahwa hubungan di antara mereka tidak dekat.

"Sejujurnya... Aku berharap bahwa kita ini lebih dari _hubungan guru-murid_ , _adik-kakak,_ atau sekadar _persahabatan!_ Aku benci jika kamu menganggapku hanya sebagai anak kecil!" Karma tidak berani menatap wajah gurunya. Wajahnya sendiri kali ini benar-benar seperti tomat matang.

"Karma—" _Koro-sensei_ tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Lidahnya kelu. Tersimpan sejuta perasaan dalam hatinya— _senang, terkejut, haru_ tercampur aduk jadi satu. Sejujurnya ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Karma. Kalau boleh ia menginginkan hubungan lebih—tapi ia tidak ingin Karma semakin membenci dan menjauh darinya.

"Benar, pernyataankulah yang berarti sekarang. Kau kalah, _sensei_ ," telunjuk Karma ditodongkan ke depan dada guru sastra Jepang itu.

"Seharusnya kamu bilang 'Apakah kalian suka gurumu ini?' Dan sekarang aku akan menjawabnya dengan jelas... Ya, _sensei_!! " seru Karma lantang seraya mengangkatkan tangan kanannya ke atas. _Koro-sensei_ terbelalak. Ini pertama kalinya Karma setuju dan mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Sensei, tolong ingatlah,"

"Hal yang memenuhi hatimu dan belum kau urusi itu,"

"—Maukah kau menyelesaikannya denganku?" ujar Karma lembut.

Kedua lengan _Koro-sensei_ segera merangkul tubuh Karma. Ia memeluk erat si surai merah—tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Selamat datang kembali, _Karma-kun_. Aku menyayangimu..."

"Seperti katamu juga, lebih dari seorang murid—sahabat—atau bahkan adik... Mungkin, aku menyayangimu... seperti ini..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ OWARI ~**

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 *** _Inokori_ : **penahanan; tertangkap; detensi; bekerja lembur.

 *** _Ari ori haberi imasokari_ : **pola kalimat untuk membantu mengingat konjugasi kata kerja bahasa Jepang kuno yang tidak beraturan.

Gomen kalau terlalu OOC atau pairnya aneh—Eu ngerasa lagu ini cocok banget buat _KoroKaru~_ (eh ga tau nama pairnya apa soalnya ini minor banget) xD Btw, terimakasih sudah berkenan membaca~

 _Thanks,_

 _Euclair_


End file.
